Amor mutante
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Summary : Randy Marsh es un padre de familia promedio , alcohólico y algo estúpido pero al fin al cabo promedio , todo estaba bien hasta que conoció al novio de su hijo . Crack Crack Everywhere Songfic(?) Leve muy leve Style y Pareja super crack :V-,Mi primer Lemmon(fail :3)


Amor Mutante

Jellou ¡ .-.

Los conejos son sexys

Digo .-. , Gracias por animarse a leer.-. Es mi nueva OTP y creo que no hay ni fandom de este par.-. .

Pero ahí va.

Summary : Randy Marsh es un padre de familia promedio , alcohólico y algo estúpido pero al fin al cabo promedio , todo estaba bien hasta que conoció al novio de su hijo . Crack Crack Everywhere Songfic(?) Style y Pareja super crack :V-

Adv: Osea que pedo no entiendo medio-shota xD,Yaoi, SHAOI EVERYWHERE!

YEAHEYEEAYEAJEYJAEYJAEY ! .-.

Labios compartidos- Mana

_Relámpagos de alcohol... _

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

Las Botella de Cerveza rodaban en el suelo al compás del tic tac del reloj, las manecillas rozaban el numero 12 inquietas vigilando al pobre hombre que ni pararse podía en el pequeño Living.

El alcoholismo arremetía con fuerza al ex-patriarca de los Marsh , llevaba 2 días en la misma mierda , callando los gritos de su ansiedad en cada uno de los vivos logos que lo saludaban por cada aluminio con forma de lata vacío.

Su bigote retenía las gotas de lágrimas mezcladas con el alcohol.

Stanley se había largado a una de sus tantas excursiones hippies, no regresaría a casa hasta el menos 3 días, el problema no era eso.

El problema era la facilidad con la que se había enredado en los rulos pelirrojo de ese chico judío, Kyle Broflovsky .

A Randy le costó un Mundo aceptar que su único hijo era un marica, jamás llego a entender por qué habiendo tantas tetas y culos su hijo le gustaran las vergas, aunque estas alturas hubiera preferido quedar en la ignorancia.

Toda su vida se fue al carajo desde que esos Ojos verdes los miraron por primera vez .

Dicen que la Curiosidad mato al gato, pues en este caso la curiosidad mato a un matrimonio, la relación padre-hijo , cordura y demás-

Desde que conoció al novio de su hijo , jamás falto a las reuniones ni a los partidos de su hijo. Falto a la graduación de Shelly solo por verlo otra vez.

Los padres aman a sus hijos a tal punto de mentirles con pequeñas "mentiritas Blancas" , solo que estas "mentiritas " crecen y crecen.

Sus sueños húmedos con Broflovsky se hacían realidad cada vez que Stan se iba. Hablando de Realidades, El timbre de la puerta sonó despertando al Borracho.

Kyle era una puta. Salía con medio South Park y el único que no lo había notado era su novio hippie.

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente _

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

-¿No es un poco tarde?.- balbuceo en lo que demoraba abriendo la puerta.

-Ya sabes cómo se pone Stan.-

-Olvidemos a ese idiota.-

Randy tomo al universitario del brazo comenzado una larga sesión de besos franceses, comiéndose literalmente. Ambos cuerpos se frotaban de manera frenética ansiando lo que era obvio.

No había tiempo para preparar una noche cursi con velitas y esas estupideces, el sofá seria su testigo.

El cuarentón desabrocho la casaca naranja sin nada de cuidado. El cuello del pelirrojo estaba repleto de chupones cada uno clamando el nombre de un dueño diferente.

-Sigues siendo una zorra.-

- A mí no me jodas estas a punto de cogerte al novio de tu hijo.-Se burló con sorna.- Viejo Verde.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata... _

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

Las Manos de Randy se escondían bajo la camiseta del ojiverde,la levanto con cuidado . Cada marca en el pecho que tenía Kyle lo martirizarían recordándole su posición.

Solo era uno más del montón.

Ese recordatorio se esfumaba a la vez que su boca sentía la suave piel de Broflovsky siguiendo un camino hasta la clavícula de este.

La ropa era una molestia por lo que no demoro mucho en quedar abandonada en-quien-sabe-donde.

El Judío agarro el miembro del mayor, con esa agilidad que tan solo se gana por la experiencia con arrancando un suave gemido del borracho quien tan solo se limitaba a desordenar el cabello del menor.

Su húmeda lengua cruzaba y surcaba cada centímetro del áspero miembro del Marsh, el líquido pre-seminal se asomaba tímido ante la presencia de su rosada compañera. Ambos Vivian el Paraíso en vida.

-"_Amor mío... _

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas"-_

El costoso celular de Kyle no dejaba de interrumpir, lo que era peor. El identificador de llamadas reclamaba a nombre de Stanley.

-ngh.- El ojiverde se separó del miembro recuperando el aire perdido en toda la mamada que estuvo haciendo.- ¿Stan?.-

-Ky-ky ¿Qué haces?.-

-Estaba tratando de dormir.-Mintió.

-Ohh , lo siento aquí seguimos cuidando a unos oseznos.-

-Uhmm…Que bien.- Bostezo.- Tengo sueño.-

-Jeje, lo siento. Te amo, Duerme bien.-

-Yo también te amo.-Corto la llamada

Randy veía esto con cara de asco, su hijo era un completo marica romántico empedernido y ciego , ciego por no querer ver la realidad.

Broflovsky siguió con la mamada, el semen de Marsh era caliente, agrio y espeso muy diferente al de Marsh-hijo que era tibio y aguado, como la de un pre-púber.

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas _

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

El universitario se aferraba a la espalda del viejo, lidiar con la invasión de un par de dedos en su entrada era el pan de cada día, se podría decir que estaba "acostumbrado". Una vez preparado el turgente miembro de Randy se acercó apoyándose en el cuerpo del menor, uniéndose con cada embestida y jadeo. Hasta llegar al climax

El despertador sonaba en plena sala, para cuando Randy despertó no había rastro del pelirrojo. Tan solo quedaba el perfume y la resaca del día anterior. Ni noto que su hijo había llegado.

_Que me parta un rayo... _

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

-Papa, hoy viene la familia de Kyle, báñate o algo.-

Marsh-padre se levantó del sofá, el plan era hacer como si nada paso. Funcionaba de maravilla, Se dio un relajante baño. Después se fue a dormir.

Los Broflovsky llegaron al mediodía, las cosas transcurrían con normalidad, como tenía que ser.

Al final los súper mejores amigos estarían juntos por siempre. Pacto que fue firmado con un tierno beso aprobado por Sheyla y Gerald , mas no por Randy. Que se limitaba a ver como perdía lo que tanto amaba.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida... _

_Te amo aunque estés compartido _

Bueno, no lo estaba perdiendo, solo le estaba prestando su juguete favorito. Y es que Stan era ciego muy ciego.

_Y sigues tú con el control._

COÑO! Odio el final .-. si,si,is,si quien quiere golpearme :D mi primer lemmon me siento como un pollito recién salido del cascaron.

MAtenme ;3

REviews, tortitas , tomates?

Bye!(sun sun xD)


End file.
